


【锦玉】云胡不喜 04

by VanessaVesper



Category: band - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 锦玉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaVesper/pseuds/VanessaVesper
Relationships: 润玉/锦觅
Kudos: 10





	【锦玉】云胡不喜 04

04.  
爱情，是一个人的事，也不仅仅是一个人的事，没有人会一味付出不求任何回报，只有在付出和回报均等的时候，才能实现心理上的平衡，也才不会觉得辜负荒芜了曾经的付出

恢复早朝的这天早上，锦觅一早就醒了，为了今天早上的事，她已经翻来覆去的思量了好几天，她知道外头都在传言帝后之间面和心不和，所以打算在今天早上用天后的身份送润玉这位天帝去早朝，只是她不知道应该是个什么样的过程，也不知道是不是还要有些必须遵守的规矩礼仪，又无人可以问询，只能按照自己的方式去做，她一早就偷偷爬起来更衣整装，穿上了全套的天后行头，头发高高束起，还带上了天后专用的九头凤钗，这些都收拾好，刚刚好到了应该润玉起床的时候，她又亲自过来寝室里伺候，里里外外一整队的仙侍宫娥，摆足了排面，为的就是要让那些说闲话的人知道，帝后之间，并无不妥，

润玉醒来不见身边的锦觅，心里一阵慌张，这几日他总是觉得如在云端身在梦里，尤其是一睁开眼睛就能看见锦觅睡在身边的滋味，更是让他总是觉得特别不真实，这时候不见锦觅在身旁，之前的萧索沉寂复又笼罩在他身上，他禁不住想着，也许真的只是幻梦一场，尽管如此，他还是马上从床上坐起来要下床去，同时希冀犹存又略微颤抖着扬声唤她，觅儿，

锦觅本来就在床榻附近，之前看见润玉还没有要醒转的意思，于是退去一旁静默守候，也让那些伺候的人都在下面远远的候着，润玉醒来的时候自然床边无人周围无声，这时候听见润玉唤她的声音，瞧见润玉已经起来，锦觅马上起身走过来，亲手撩开了幔帐，恭恭敬敬在床边行礼问安，摆明了要用这身天后装扮用天后的身份亲自服侍润玉起身，她本就是要做给别人看的，为的就是让所有人都时刻牢记润玉至高无上的天帝身份，故而，行礼之后，润玉没说起身的时候，她就那般保持着行礼低头的姿势没有动作，天后尚且如此，何况其他人等，一时间璇玑宫里半点声响也无，乌压压的都在润玉面前低着头跪着，

润玉看见锦觅这样毕恭毕敬客气有礼的样子，初初见她还在身边的那份欢喜淡去，瞬间暗了暗眼神，他没去管其他那些人如何，也没在意自己身上只是穿着一件寝衣，随即倾身伸出手去，亲手扶锦觅起来的同时，将她拉过来自己身边坐下，握着她的手，看着她这样有些陌生的模样，柔和了声音跟她说话，觅儿，夫妻之间，不必如此生分多礼，

锦觅眼神飘忽着从那些跪着的人身上扫过，仍旧在润玉面前微微低着头，恭谨说着，陛下宽宏是陛下的恩典，臣妾身为天后，自当以身作则，为天下人示范，该当如何在陛下天威面前谨言慎行，

她还要再说下去，润玉的手指已经落在她唇上封住了她要说的话，他看着她，神色认真而又执着，恳切与她说话，觅儿，你我夫妻之间，没有陛下和臣妾的称谓，对你来说，我只是润玉，不是陛下，对我来说，你也只是觅儿，是我唯一的结发妻子，不是臣妾，你我之间，没有那些个规矩礼数的距离，在我面前，你永远不需要遵守臣妾需得遵守的礼仪，也永远不需称呼我为陛下，我只是润玉，是你一个人的小鱼仙倌，是今生今世都要为你遮风挡雨的良人，是你唯一的夫君，如此而已，觅儿，抬起头来看着我，在我面前，你不用这样谦卑恭顺，

锦觅想要出口反驳，忽然感觉到润玉握着她的手在微微颤抖，她眼神扫过，看见润玉的手虽然极力克制，还是因为用力过度而苍白发抖，于是明白，润玉是真心不想要她在那些所谓名分的距离之外去仰望他，为着那些所谓的规矩礼数而疏远不靠近他，忽然之间，她很是不合时宜的想起来当初在璇玑宫里润玉对她说过的那几句话，那几句关于将来她嫁给他之后的话，她晓得润玉一直是个冷清寂寞没人关心爱护的人，无论如何，她总是希望润玉欢欣快乐，当下也就顺着他的话抬起头来看着他，润玉的神色忧虑紧张，一向好看的嘴唇都绷紧的有些泛白，她可不想一大早就给润玉添堵惹他不快，于是反手握住了他的手，看着他温柔甜美的笑，

一早上醒来不见锦觅在身边，对润玉来说，已经算是不小的惊吓，方才又见了这样疏远客气不可亲近的锦觅，心里头越发的紧张不安，直到看见锦觅这样看着他笑，润玉心里才略微安生了一些，可是还是有些不踏实的感觉，他也不去管那些个还在低着头行礼的人们，顺势将锦觅拉到自己面前，揽住她腰身将她搂在怀中的同时，想也不想的倾身过去覆在她红唇之上，锦觅大吃一惊，才要说话，张口的瞬间就被润玉侵入进来，她吓得紧紧拉着润玉的衣襟不松手，舌尖相处的温暖舒适安抚了润玉惶然不安的心，从容一吻之后他才将锦觅放开些，却还是与她额头相抵的亲密样子，低低言语，觅儿，只要你一直这样陪在我身边，对我来说，此生此世，吾愿足矣，

锦觅脸上烫的很，没想到润玉疯起来这么吓人，当下趁着这个时候摆了摆手，偏偏那些个人都死人一样低着头什么都看不见，让锦觅说话也不是，不说话也不是，很是困窘尴尬，润玉看在眼中脸上不觉带了柔和笑意，说出来的话却还是那么冷静威严不可抗拒，退下，任何人未经传唤不得入内，违者重处，

那些仙侍仙官宫娥们屏住呼吸保持着这般低着头的恭谨身姿，鱼贯退出璇玑宫去，锦觅这才松了口气，才想转头向润玉抱怨几句，人已经被他紧紧搂在怀里看着，他的目光落在她脸上，仔细又珍重的看着她，好像她就是他今生今世唯一拥有的无价之宝，片刻也舍不得看不见摸不着，锦觅给他看的面上泛红周身滚烫，想着可别耽搁了早朝的大事，才要从他怀里起来伺候他更衣洗漱，润玉已经又一次低下头来吻在她唇上，他的气息温润宜人，让她心里不知不觉安稳下来，觉得只要有他在就什么也不用担心，她闭上了眼睛，投入在这场唇齿间无言的亲昵爱恋之中，有一种说不清的滋味和感觉在唇齿间流转，他唇舌的温度，以及在她口中辗转沉溺的感觉，让她身体绵软，不自知的伸开手臂勾住他的脖子，整个人陷落在他怀抱之中，呼吸热切，唇舌升温，融融暖意笼罩全身，她的手在他背上无意识的抚摸着，身体深处的某个地方渐渐开始变得潮湿温暖，幔帐将她和润玉两个与外界隔绝开来，昨晚上萦绕在这一方私密空间里的旖旎还没有全然消散，润玉修长的手辗转消失在她衣裙之下，带给她想要的体贴和爱抚，她情不自禁的合拢双腿，吞没了他修长美好的手指，大约是觉得不够，润玉将她抱起来坐在腰间，抽出手指的同时深深给予，熟悉的温暖和庞大填充了她的空虚渴求，她的身体因为这忽如其来的激烈而轻轻颤抖，他吞没了她的声音，带给她无限眷恋的亲昵热情，没多久，累积的欢愉骤然无声爆裂开来，她抱着润玉无力喘息，他则在她脖颈之上留下了点点激情痕迹，

早朝润玉自然而然迟到了一会，为了这迟了的不长不短一会功夫，锦觅满面羞红，送润玉过来的一路上都侧着头沉默不语，这下子可好，所有在外头候着的仙侍仙官们可能都已经听见了她情难自已的声音，让她在众人面前很是颜面无存，只能摆出一副严肃的面孔端着，故意做出凌然不可亲近的模样，一路上，袍袖之下，润玉修长的手指一直摆弄抚摸着她的手指，她只要一想到方才润玉的手指对她做了什么，就觉得整个人好像都要烧起来似的，好不容易走到了上朝的地方，锦觅巴不得润玉赶紧进去上朝，然后自己赶紧走开消失，可惜天不遂人愿，润玉拉着她的手就是不肯放开，她只能垂着头站着看着自己的裙摆，润玉看了她一会才说，觅儿，你身子还弱，不要太操劳，想做什么，想去哪里，等我下朝之后一起，我上朝的时候，你且在偏殿找个舒服的地方呆着等我就好，今日上朝用不了多少工夫，

锦觅万分惊讶的抬起头来看着润玉，难不成她要在偏殿一直等到他散朝么，她只是想送他来上朝，可没想过要在偏殿百无聊赖的等着，搞不好还要看他如何与邝露等人眉飞色舞的议事，那些个乱七八糟的政事她真的不懂也没兴许听啊，她差点脱口而出我还是回去璇玑宫好一点，可是，众目睽睽之下，她还是忍住了，看这架势，如果她不马上应允，润玉还真就准备站在这里跟她好生理论一番，本着当断则断不留后患的原则，她只好点了点头说了声好，润玉笑着亲自将她送到偏殿里的軟榻上坐着，才自己离开去正殿上朝，润玉前脚才离开，她马上摆手示意让那些伺候的人都出去，她坐在那聚精会神的听着，听见外头传来上朝的声音，她马上软了身子一头歪倒在榻上，这一早上太不容易，差点累死她这个天后娘娘，

百无聊赖的躺在軟榻上，她一个人无聊的滚过来又滚过去的折腾，上朝的声音若隐若现，很有催眠的效果，她三番两次差点就那么睡过去，全靠意志力撑着才没睡死，觉得这样不行，她终于爬起来在偏殿里来回转悠，就那么大点地方，换着花样走几遍也就腻了，走到外头院子里，什么人也没有，那些伺候的人都被她打发的远远的，这般一个人站着，只有寂静的风声，还有不远处被风带来的若有若无的上朝的声音，偶然看见角落里萎靡不振的花，不由得想到了花界和自己的娘亲，一时间心头寂寂然空荡荡的，她站在院子里，第一次感受到润玉千万年来一直感受的寂静，那是一种沉重又落寞的寂静，无法摆脱，也无法挥开，无论身在何处，走到哪里，都能让人顷刻之间游离在热闹繁华之外，让人即便是笑的时候也还是一样掺杂着孤单寂寥，这样的一个瞬间，她忽然很想送给润玉一点什么，让他知道，有人懂得他的寂寞，更有人愿意分担他无法言说也无从倾诉的孤苦沉重，

她站在庭院里，看着无限的苍穹，微风吹过，头上的九头凤钗发出迷离声响，她想起了自己的父亲，母亲，关心爱护她的风神，此时此刻，他们三个是不是已经在不知道的什么地方团聚了呢，他们是不是正在天上俯视着她呢，她很想告诉他们自己过的很好，很想告诉爹爹润玉确实是个好人，而且对她很好，她记得爹爹是很喜欢润玉的，她也想告诉母亲她虽然失去了自己的孩子可是她熬过来了，因为她还有更重要的事情要去做，她抬起手来摸着头上的九头凤钗，想着那些早早离她而去的亲人，渐渐生出一个无比坚定的信念，从前别人从她这里夺去的，她都要一一讨回来，从前那些亲人们为之送命牺牲的，她都要紧紧握在手里夺回来，亲人们都在冥冥之中看着她呢，她不能让那些关心爱护她的人失望，如今的她，是与润玉比肩的天后，也是水神，花神，风神的后裔，更是花界等等无数人唯一的希望，她需得活出个样子来，

从前她就听爹爹说过，在其位谋其政，也就是说是否当其位其实有很大的区别，那么现在的她已经是天后了，身为天后的她，如果用心去做一件事，是不是会和从前无足轻重的锦觅很是不同呢，如果是，又会是什么样的不同呢，她想了想，终于想出来自己眼下最想做的是什么，她想送给润玉一份力所能及的礼物，一份只有她才能送给润玉的礼物，她已经想好了，就送润玉八个大字，风生水起，繁花似锦，是八个简单的字，也不仅仅是八个简单的字，她要送给润玉的，是实实在在可以看见可以感受的八个大字，她逼上眼睛，伸开手臂，用了拥抱天空眷顾苍生的姿势，放开神识，竭尽全力去勾画铸就她想送给润玉的六界美景，

润玉和诸位臣工正在大殿里议事，忽然之间似乎有什么在一瞬间极大的不同了，他是天帝，六界之内任何细微变化都瞒不过他的神识，他被那份次第展开又磅礴盛大的变化震惊的睁大了眼睛，诸位臣工也都震撼的呆愣愣说不出话来，六界之内，所有的地方，鲜花次第绽放盛开，枯死逝去的树木草本竞相抽芽吐绿，所有的水脉都在纵情欢快歌唱，风声细细，妩媚多情，温柔拂过千山万谷，一路盘旋舒展，挥洒着生命的灵动气息，与此同时，昆仑山顶的神官列位展示碑上，也发生着惊人的变化，天后的称谓下面，赫然显现出锦觅两个金色大字，风神水神子嗣的位置上，也显现出锦觅两个闪闪发光的金字，花界之主花神的神位上，上一任花神的名字变成了银色，锦觅的名字浮现出来，同时闪耀着柔和金色光芒，同时，天帝的称谓下面，润玉的名字同样显现出来，也变成了金灿灿的金字，这些变化之后，最后一项昭示六界的变化，是在润玉和锦觅两个人名字下面各自绵延出一条金色的轨迹，向下延展之后被另外一条金色的直线连接相交，这就意味着，天地已经见证了润玉和锦觅的婚姻大事，也见证了润玉和锦觅的天帝天后身份，更意味着，他们二人的子嗣将自此绵延下去，成为新一任的皇子贵女，

这是天地自发的见证，也是六界同时获知的见证，从此以后，再也无人可以不接受润玉锦觅的天帝天后身份，这是为天道所承认和接纳的身份，也是为天道和命运所选择的承担和责任，在锦觅心甘情愿发自肺腑做出选择的时候，一切都回到了正轨，斗姆元君睁开眼睛，看着六界之内因锦觅的心念而次第呈现的变化新生，唇边带了一丝不可觉察的笑意，谁说天道只在造化全然不在人心之中呢，人心又何尝不是天道造化的一种呢，只是天机不可泄露，有些事，总要当事人自己去想清楚做出选择罢了，

锦觅并不知道她这番举动到底带来什么样天翻地覆的变化，她只是一心想凭借自己的能力送给润玉一份礼物，她也不知道因自己的心念而起的这份变化早已经渗透抵达六界所有微末角落，她只是站在偏殿的院子里，全心全意的开放了自己的神识，用尽心底能够挥洒奉献的和美，对世间所有温柔以待，因着润玉对她的春风化雨痴情守候，她一度冷硬枯寂的心，终于活了过来，她活了过来，六界风水花草树木，便也一同随着她活了过来，

凤凰在魔界自然也感知了这份因着锦觅而起的变化，他怒从心头起，悲愤不已，今日之后，他就算是能够杀了润玉夺回天帝之位，昆仑山的神官石碑上，天帝之位下面，也还是会永久刻着润玉的名字不可抹去，锦觅这位天后的所有，也还是会跟润玉的名字紧密联系在一起，金线一旦生成，就是万古长存的见证，他只能成为无可辩白的谋逆僭越之人，无可奈何之下，愁苦的心情里，凤凰把自己喝醉了，烂醉如泥，人事不省，这样颠倒的境遇之中，他依稀看见锦觅站在自己面前，一脸关切，身姿窈窕，飘摇苦涩的心情里，他将面前的锦觅重重拉倒压在身下，成就了风流韵事，是占有，是索求，更是恶劣的掠夺，激烈过后，凤凰很快睡着，于是也就没有看见身旁穗禾源源不竭的眼泪，他是占有并得到了一个女子，却不是他以为的已然贵为天后的锦觅，而是一直默默守在他身边的穗禾，这大约也是冥冥之中自有安排的一种因果吧，至少对穗禾来说，她一直以来的付出，终于有了一个可以称之为结果的回报，她虽然在哭，可是，哭着哭着，手掌交叠落在腰腹之上之后，她又带着眼泪笑了起来，


End file.
